


It took you two years for what?

by marvelownsmy_ass



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, F/M, Infinity War never happened, M/M, Post Civil War, Realization of Feelings, Road Trip, my smol bois, steve and tony are getting married, these are actual places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmy_ass/pseuds/marvelownsmy_ass
Summary: Prompt #1- "Can you move your seat up" (realization of feelings. Bucky and sam confess to each other on accident)Basically, Sam and Bucky go on a road trip with Tony and Steve for two weeks.





	It took you two years for what?

Two years post-civil war, mostly everything has gone back to normal. Well besides the fact that Pietro is alive, everything  _else_  was back to normal. Steve and Tony worked out their differences and were on their way to getting married. Clint is still crawling around in the vents. Natasha is still of somewhere doing super spy stuff. Steve and Tony basically adopted Peter. then there's Bucky and Sam...

Bucky and Sam were still being difficult. even though Steve had moved out, for some reason they still lived there  _together._ Tony has offered them rooms at the tower multiple times but they always refuse. Bucky's reasoning was because he was sure Stark still hated him for killing his mom. And Sam ... well, Sam doesn't have a reason. He just shrugs and says "I don't know," while cutting his eyes towards Bucky. Bucky always blushes then proceeds to insult him.

But what the rest of the Avengers didn't know was that behind closed doors, Sam and Bucky had a totally different relationship. Whenever the nightmares got too bad for Bucky, Sam would always be right there with either coffee or a cup of warm milk with vanilla and cinnamon (depending on what time they woke up). When the anniversary of Riley's death was coming up, Bucky was always there for Sam when he shut down and couldn't do anything because of the guilt.

No matter how many times they had the whole "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't get to him in enough time" or "You were brainwashed, you had no control over what you were doing," they knew that they wouldn't be able to get over their past traumas as fast as people might expect. But they were closer than one might think and talked about everything except feelings. they talked about grief, guilt, and pain but they never talked about love, happiness, and peace. 

Sam always thought that trying to bring those up would trigger something in Bucky and he didn't want to cause his friend any more pain than what he already had in his life. Isn’t Sam such a caring friend?

**~Two weeks Later~**

“We’re going on a road trip for 2 weeks,” exclaimed Steve. “It’s only a month left until I and Tony get married and I feel like we’ve neglected you two because you don’t live in the tower and we never see you.”

Bucky leans back in his chair and cuts his eyes to Sam while saying “So basically this is your way of apologizing for being busy.” He looks back to Steve and got dammit he’s doing those fucking cow eyes.

The whole time Bucky is messing with Steve, Sam was sitting in his seat quiet thinking about being that close to Bucky for 2 weeks. Sure he’s close to him in their apartment, soon to be a house, but they still have some space. But 2 weeks in a car, close enough to smell that delicious apple and cinnamon shampoo he bought him a while ago, is enough to make him go crazy.

Sam hears his name being called and looks at Steve, “Huh?” Steve just laughs and says “I asked if you’re in.” He sat there staring at Steve, probably looking stupid while doing so, until he heard Bucky.

“Come on, Sammy. Don’t leave me alone with them for 2 weeks.” And then he flashed that damn smile that gets him every time. And he finds himself agreeing despite himself, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well for him at all.


End file.
